


If We Don't Make It Out

by wiltin



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, this is really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltin/pseuds/wiltin
Summary: Unbearably short oneshot fic which I wrote after someone requested it on tumblr. There wasn't a prompt so I just wrote a confession fic.





	If We Don't Make It Out

The three friends were cornered. All sides surrounded by some shitty gang that had actually gotten the upper hand on them. Some asshole hacker gang that was threatening Hypo’s clinic with some blackmail on some shady stuff Hypo did before opening the clinic. Typical job stuff, but this one seemed higher stakes. They sure were tough for a bunch of hackers.

They were outmatched, three to ten. The circle had closed in so there was definitely no way out. Burger could try charging through the line, but there would be bullets in all of them before they could escape. For once, maybe they had bitten off more than they could chew.

Vang0’s brain was working furiously to figure out some way, somehow they could get out of this situation. He felt something squeeze his hand. Vang0 glanced over to see Burger looking back at him. The smile he gave Vang0 didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Of course Hypo sent you guys after us. You’re like, his servants or something? Has he got a Black Pill on ya?” The brawniest of the hacker gang gloated. “Well, we’re gonna have to kill ya. Might send a message through that numbskull’s brain that he should just do as we say.”

“Why are you targeting Hypo?” Dasha asked, though the guy who had spoken was on the other side of the circle than the one she was facing. He moved from his spot in the circle, over to Dasha. Vang0 didn’t even hear the conversation after then, as Burger nudged him slightly.

“Vang0?” He whispered, “If we don’t make it outta here…”

“Don’t talk like that, Burger. We will.” Vang0 took a deep, shaky breath. “Vang0 Bang0.” He didn’t even bother flashing his sign.

“If we don’t, though. I’m not sayin’ any more than what if. If we don’t make it out there’s something I gotta say.”

“Burger, we’re gonna make it out.”

“Be quiet, you two.” The guy, who must’ve been the leader, snapped. He turned from Dasha. Her stalling wouldn’t help any longer.

“Vang0, this might sound awful strange.”

“Burger, we’ll be fine, please, god, let us be fine…”

“Any last words?” Vang0 pressed his eyes shut, squeezing Burger’s hand in his. He could stay like that forever. It would be better without the ‘about to die’ part.

“Vang0, I’m in love with you.” Vang0 was so surprised that his eyes shot open to stare at Burger.

“Really?”

A shot rang through the air. Then another, then another.

“Hey-” Three of the gang members had collapsed, clutching their feet which were mangled and bleeding. A shot flew over Vang0’s shoulder, narrowly missing Dasha, who was holding a smoking gun. She fired a few more shots before the gang members stood down. After realizing what was happening, Vang0 and Burger grabbed their guns from the floor. Dasha had hidden a gun in her skirt. Of course.  


Needless to say, the ride home was a bit awkward.


End file.
